


The Empire of Our Love

by Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, Gore, M/M, Manipulative Zayn, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Feet Play?, No Lube, Oblivious Liam, Patricide, Plotting Murder, Prince Liam, Regicide, Sexual Content, Witch Zayn, Witchcraft, foot job, minor orgasm delay, more tags will be added with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill/pseuds/Blaise_On_Melancholy_Hill
Summary: Liam Payne would never be in line for the throne- or so everyone had thought. The Payne family- led on by the eldest son for generations had been in power over Valentica- a small hold city- nearly since it's formation. Liam was part of the branch family- the son of the younger brother and thus, he'd never see the glory of sitting atop that throne- that would always go to his cousins.Zayn Malik was a witch- or that's what everybody said. It was said that he could grant your deepest and darkest desires with little more than a snap of his fingers. Liam didn't think he believed such idle fancies- but he still found himself standing outside that secluded house by the edge of the forest, his heart beating hard against his ribs and his throat closing up with nervousness.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many other stories I should be working on, but here's chapter one of a new chaptered story! ^-^ I like where this is going and I have a plot line written out and everything for it, so it should be easy going. Expect updates soon!

Liam bit his lip, looking up at the wide archway that hung overtop of the gate to the path that went to the cottage on the edge of town. The one place only the desperate or suicidal went, the one place that people said would make your dreams come true if you were willing to pay a terrible price.

Liam had always been the bottom of the line, bottom of the pecking order when it came to his cousins. They would pick fights or tease him mercilessly, sometimes even going so far as to leave him in tears. He had tried, over the years to rise above it, to make himself the better person, but he just couldn't. He grew wrathful and bitter against every one of them, wishing that he could for once be the better of them all and that was what had drawn him here. He hadn't even meant to come here, he had just wandered this way until he had found the little gated alcove that opened to the pathway to the house. 

He had hesitated, for obvious reasons, stopping just outside the gate as he stared through the thick foliage toward the edge of the house that he could see. People said that going in there could be the end of everything for you, or could make any and all wishes come true. It was the pull of the second option that had Liam reaching to open the gate, the fence swinging open easily on well oiled hinges. It closed by itself behind him as he took his first few tentative steps along the pathway, and he couldn't help but pause to look back for a moment. 

His thoughts were cut short by the sudden sound of a window being pushed open before humming filled the air. The gate long forgotten already, Liam turned his attention back to the house, watching the fresh, still steaming pie as it was set onto the windowsill to cool, that humming still continuing. It was like nothing Liam had ever seen, an overgrown garden full to bursting with an assortment of plants and herbs, the cottage built by hand, the logs roughly peeled and stacked on top of one another. A chimney rose up over the peak of the house, white smoke rolling invitingly from it and the front door was even open, showing a light, homey interior. Liam couldn't stop himself from walking now, following the path toward that open doorway. 

He paused just at the threshold, reaching to rap his knuckles on the doorway. The humming stopped and a boy no older than Liam himself stepped out of the kitchen area, peeking around the archway toward the door. He disappeared for a moment and Liam heard some shifting before he was rounding the corner, padding across the cool stone floor toward Liam, feet bare and unbothered by the roughness. 

"Hello, can I help you with something?" The boy's voice was amazing, like the smoothest silk, dripping like honey. "Are you lost?" 

The second question snapped Liam out of his stupor, making him look away from those wonderfully pink lips to take in the rest of this gorgeous creature's face, the high cheekbones and the gentle set of his jaw. And those eyes. Bright, lively and dancing with some sort of inner mischief, their depths like molten gold. 

"Uh..." 

"Would you like to come in?" 

Liam nodded dumbly, letting the boy take hold of his arm to lead him inside, past that archway to the kitchen to sit him at a small, but comfortable table that barely fit the two chairs sitting at it. He didn't even notice the door closing behind him, he just followed this exotic stranger into his house where anything could happen. A mug and a plate were set on the table in front of Liam and he glanced down at them, watching as the boy filled his cup with some honeyed wine. A piece of that still fresh, still warm pie was settled on the plate along with a fork and before Liam could really think about what he was doing, he was reaching to take a bite. 

"Will you tell me why you're here now?" The boy asked, tilting his head to one side in a curious sort of way. "I don't have very many visitors." 

Liam paused, looking up from the pie- blackberry and something else he couldn't place- and he was met again by that level, unwavering gaze. It almost made him uncomfortable, though there was a confidence in him that hadn't been there at the gate. 

"I'm Liam," He said suddenly, nearly knocking over the mug of wine on the table to stretch out his hand for the other boy to shake, unable to suppress the shiver that moved through him as their fingers met. "Liam Payne." 

"Payne you say?" There was interest in the boy's gaze as he repeated the powerful name of royalty. "Well I'm Zayn Malik, Liam Payne. What can I do for you?" 

"I've heard things," Liam said softly, reaching for the fork again as soon as Zayn had released his hand. "About you, about this place. That you're a witch."

A little smile settled over Zayn's face and Liam couldn't help but think that there was no way this beautiful boy was a witch like everyone said. "And what do you believe?" 

"I don't know what to believe," Liam said, taking another bite of the pie before he set the fork down to reach instead for the cup of wine. "But if you can help me, I'd reward you for it."

"What sort of help do you need?" Zayn asked, not even paying attention to the promise of reward. He would take anything he wanted and it was in his power to do so- he wouldn't hesitate, he had never hesitated before. 

"I want to show my family that I'm not the weakest. I'm not the lowest of them- that I could be more than they've ever dreamed."

A slow smile crossed Zayn's face with that and he reached over to pick a piece off the pie, popping it into his mouth. "Would you take the throne if you could have it? If I could promise all the power of the emperor, would you take it?" 

There was a silence that spread over them for a moment and Zayn looked up to meet with the determined brown of Liam's gaze. "Only if I get you too." 

"What makes you think you can make demands like that?" Zayn asked, though that smile was still playing at the corners of his lips as if he didn't mind the idea. "I'm not somebody that can be bought, Liam. I take whatever I want." 

"Then take it," Liam said, setting his cup back down onto the table. 

"Finish your pie and then we'll talk more business," Zayn said, pressing his hands to the top of the table as he moved to stand, pushing his chair back out of the way. 

Liam was left sitting there, watching Zayn as he rounded the corner into another room. He did as he had been asked, finishing off that thick slice of pie, pushing the plate away lightly once he was done. He reached to pick up the mug once again, honestly enjoying the warm feeling that settled into the pit of his stomach as he drank. 

By the time Zayn returned, Liam had settled into his chair comfortably, finishing off the large mug of wine and looking quite pleased with it. He padded across the room to sit in the other chair at the table, crossing his legs in a comfortable, elegant sort of way. "How did you like it?" 

"It was very good, thank you," Liam said, reaching to set his empty mug on the table. "Do you mind if I ask what was in it?" 

"Oh, it's just an old family recipe," Zayn said dismissively, waving his hand lightly as if it didn't matter at all. "I have tonnes of them."

Liam nodded, and though his question hadn't technically been answered, he was satisfied with the reply Zayn had given him. "So... about your help-"

"First we need to discuss my payment Liam," Zayn said with a little smile, reaching to offer his hand. "Let's retire to somewhere more comfortable." 

Liam hadn't thought anything of it as he took Zayn's hand, standing in unison with him to follow him toward the back of the house to a small bedroom. His heart began hammering hard against his ribs, a nervousness beginning to pool in his lower stomach, though it was soothed by the soft touch of one of those hands at his cheek. Zayn stepped close, closer than they had ever been, that soft hand slipping toward the back of Liam's neck to guide him down into a poisonous kiss. 

Everything from there was hazy, like he wasn't quite himself as he pushed Zayn onto the bed, tugging at his clothes to get them off as quickly as he could manage it. Zayn never complained about his eagerness, that little smile still playing at his mouth as he let Liam disrobe him, pulling him down on top of himself. 

It had been such a rush of feeling, such a thrill to be doing this- regardless of how much his knees ached from pressing into the mattress with every frenzied thrust. Zayn took it all, praising him, moaning for him, loving every second of it right down to the heat that spilled inside of him as Liam came undone, clinging to him and trying to catch his breath. Zayn wrapped his arms around the prince, pulling him down onto his chest, both legs still wrapped around him to keep him inside. They traded a few soft kisses before Liam laid against him, closing his eyes as Zayn's fingers combed gently through his hair. 

"I can help you Liam," Zayn said softly after a few moments, finding no need to speak any louder in the small space between them. "But you must trust me and do as I say. It's only in your best interest."

Liam nodded with a tired little breath, his arms shifting to wrap around Zayn lightly. "I will," He promised. 

"You give me your word?" 

"Yes."


	2. A First Time For Everything

The creak of leather and the sound of hooves on cobbled stone moved rhythmically down the stone pathway, two voices speaking jovially with one another. It had been a slow journey for them, but the road to the next city over from the Emperor's estate had been clear and easy travelling for the past couple of days. Liam couldn't help but think it had been fun to get out of their hold and surrounding area for a while, though he still had Zayn's words ringing in his ears, days later and even as he laughed with his cousin. 

"I am absolutely sick of sitting in this saddle- it's been since noon that we've had a break, Liam," His cousin whined. 

"Should we perhaps stop for the night then?" Liam asked. "It will be dusk soon and it's best to have daylight to set up camp."

"Of course we should," His cousin said with a nod. "And we should break out one of those bottles of wine- you know the servants would be in it once we got back anyways."

Liam chuckled as he pulled his horse to a stop to slip off it's back, taking the reins with one hand so he could lead the gelding off the worn roadway. "Of course," He commented. "One bottle wouldn't hurt anyways."

His cousin followed him, hopping down off his own horse to walk with Liam into the tree line toward a clearing they could see not too far away where they shouldn't be bothered. He could hear the river they had passed over minutes ago from where they were as he led the way through to the small, grassy clearing. Near the middle of it there were already the residual scorch marks of a fire from some other weary travellers that had passed by somewhat recently. 

Their camp consisted of little more than a small campfire and their bed rolls to sit on as there was still plenty of daylight to travel with and it was doubtful they'd need to stay the night here since they were just across the foot of the nearby mountain from the hold. A bottle of wine was opened and Liam's cousin dropped down onto his bed roll, lifting the bottle to his mouth to take a swig from it. Liam just watched, the smallest of smiles on his face. He knew it wouldn't take long before his cousin was properly drunk- he could never hold his alcohol. 

Each time the bottle was passed his way, Liam would tip it to his lips, but he wouldn't take a drink before passing it back, letting his cousin down most of it. He was slurring his words and could hardly sit up on his own by the time the bottle was getting below half, and he was still drinking right up until he collapsed back onto the uneven ground. The bottle rolled from his hand, clinking lightly against a few little stones in it's path and Liam sat up straight, letting silence overtake the clearing for a few long moments. 

_Pick him up Liam, don't drag him._

The words rebound through his head and Liam released a shaky breath, hardly able to believe he was about to do this. He pushed himself up to his feet, standing over his cousin's lax body, biting his lip anxiously as he looked toward the road as if somebody could pass by without him hearing them. Huffing out a quick breath, Liam leaned to hook his hands under his cousin's arms, dragging him up from the flat position he was in. The dead weight was more difficult to lift than he had anticipated, but he somehow managed it, pulling his cousin up over his shoulder. 

The short trek to the riverside was arduous as his cousin's body weighed him down, but Liam pushed himself through it, dropping the body at the top of a steep embankment that went down to a narrow beach by the water. He couldn't keep his breath or hands steady as he searched around for a decently large stone, his heartbeat roaring in his ears as he finally located one. He felt sick to his stomach with nervousness as he knelt by his cousin where he was laid on his stomach, lifting the stone over his head. 

He closed his eyes tightly, turning away as he brought that stone down with force, a little sound of effort escaping him. It met with something solid with a sickening sound of breaking bones and Liam dropped the stone. Oh gods..

He had to open his eyes, he had to know, but the sight of all that blood... gods he was going to be sick. He didn't need to check if his cousin was truly dead before he pushed the limp body off the edge of the embankment- the caved in part of his skull made it more than obvious. He picked up the stone from where it had landed, throwing it into the middle of the fast flowing river once his cousin's body had come to a stop at the bottom. The body began to bleed out, the crimson life already spreading thick and slow toward the edge of the water as Liam turned away. 

He scrambled back to the camp, grabbing his horse and pulling him to the road to mount him, pushing him into a fast gallop. There was nothing that could be done for his cousin, so there was no need to rush, but Liam knew- Zayn had told him he needed to make a scene. He needed to make it seem like it was a tragedy, an accident that he couldn't have prevented so he pushed the horse to run, his heart beating hard against his ribs. 

It took half the time it should've for him to arrive at the open gates of the hold and people jumped out of his way as he rode hard for the estate. As he reached the gardens, he pulled his horse to a stop with the sound of shod hooves skidding over cobblestone before he was hopping down without a second thought. He left the horse behind him, letting the guards or the servants deal with him as Liam ran for the throne room. He knew nothing would be happening there so late in the evening, and as he threw open the doors he was met with the bewildered faces of his father and uncle. 

"Uncle!" Liam panted as he crossed the room, dropping to his knees with exhaustion near the pair of men. "Your son- Jacob, he-he fell... I told him not to drink- I didn't want to get drunk! He wouldn't listen to me uncle!" 

By this point Liam was nearly in tears, and the Emperor reached to take hold of his face. The old man had horror written in his eyes and all over his face. "Slow down my boy. What do you mean fell?"

"H-he got drunk..." Liam sobbed. "And he fell off the river bank- I tried to catch him, but it happened so fast!"

The Emperor stumbled back a step, dropping down into the padded throne, a shattered look passing over him. His firstborn, gone- just like that, over an accident. It was Liam's father that made the first move, ordering some guards to go and search the road, letting Liam explain brokenly where the accident had happened. He picked his son up from the floor, keeping an arm around him as he led him out of the throne room, having a passing servant call for the Empress to tend to her husband and learn the news. 

Liam was led to his room by his father, and he was laid on his bed as he continued to sob. His father- being a man of few words and fewer comforts, he patted at Liam's shoulder awkwardly before he turned to leave the room, closing the door behind himself to give his son some privacy. Liam waited until he could no longer hear the footsteps in the hall before he let the sobbing trail off, sitting up to wipe at his face with a breath. 

That had been absolutely nerve wracking. Gods, that had been awful. 

He let out a few calming breaths, trying to slow his heart to keep it from beating right out of his chest. Had he really gotten away with that? Of course he had. Nobody would ever consider that he had... done what he had. He would never be suspected and he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, what an awful accident... I hope Liam is going to be okay after going through all of that.


	3. A Plan Set In Motion

He had waited a couple of days to leave the hold, travelling toward the forest and the small cottage he knew sat just at the edge of it. He didn't have to knock and the gate opened easily at his touch as he padded down the path toward the open front door. He could already hear Zayn humming away, the smell of freshly baked sweets wafting from the doorway. He knocked lightly as he walked through, seeing Zayn peek around the corner of the kitchen to offer him a bright smile. 

"Liam, how wonderful to see you," He said cheerily, crossing the room to let Liam pull him into an embrace. "I heard about your cousin- what an awful accident. You've done so well.. we're that much closer now."

Pressing in, Liam planted a kiss on Zayn, tugging him in close with the hold on his waist. Zayn let himself sink into it, draping his arms over Liam's shoulders as he leaned against the prince's chest. He knew that Liam wanted so much more, but he pulled back before it could happen, pressing one hand to Liam's chest to hold him back a little bit. 

"That can wait," He said, placing one more chaste kiss to Liam's lips as if making it a promise. "I've made some honey rolls- a special family recipe. I know how much you love my cooking, my prince." 

Liam nodded with a hazy little smile, loving the relaxed feeling that overcame him just from being here with Zayn in the sweet smelling cottage. He let Zayn lead the way to the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the chairs at the table, watching the other man as he moved about the room. He gathered up a couple of mugs and a bottle of some honeyed mead- which seemed to be his favourite, to set them on the table. A few moments after that, a plate of the promised rolls was laid onto the table and Zayn was moving to sit right in Liam's lap. He couldn't help but wrap an arm around Zayn's waist, feeling one of those delicate hands comb through his hair just at the back of his head. 

"Might I ask something of you, Liam?" Zayn asked as he leaned forward to pick up a roll between his fingers as the prince answered. 

"Of course," He answered, settling back as Zayn leaned against his chest once more, lifting the pastry to his mouth for him to take a bite of it- which he did with ease. He couldn't help the little hum he released with the wild, sweet flavour of it, always enjoying anything Zayn cooked. 

"When you're the Emperor, and you sit on your rightful throne... would you take me with you?" 

The answer was immediate as Liam nodded with a little hum in the affirmative, "Mh-hm, it would be the least I could do, with all the help you're giving me." 

Zayn smiled one of those beautiful smiles and Liam melted a little more, his free hand caressing slowly up over Zayn's thigh toward his hip. He was offered another bite, taking it easily as he slipped his fingertips underneath the hem of the silk shirt that Zayn was wearing. He was pushed away by a soft hand at his wrist though, a giggle meeting his advances. 

"Have some mead my love," Zayn said, feeding Liam the last of the pastry before he leaned to take one for himself. "I did this for you after all." 

Liam shifted to lean forward, closing the distance between himself and Zayn, his arm wrapping firmly around his waist to hold him tightly against himself. The other hand reached for that mug, pausing as Zayn reached to pick up the bottle and fill the cup for him. As Zayn set the bottle back onto the table, Liam lifted the mug to his mouth to take a swig from it, loving the sweet taste of it. 

Everything about Zayn was sweet, right down to those toxic kisses of his that Liam was so hopelessly addicted to. Maybe everybody was right to fear the power he had over them, but Liam was already so gone for him he was beyond even questioning Zayn's intentions with him. He trusted that even if everything Zayn was doing was only in his own best interest, Liam was going to profit from it regardless. He would have the throne and now he knew that he would also have Zayn at his side- there was little more he could ask for. 

Zayn took a bite from the sweet he held between his fingers, his other hand dragging through Liam's hair again, nails scraping lightly over the back of his neck. He leaned in for a sweet kiss, meshing his lips with Liam's, loving the vigor he was met with. He set the half eaten honey roll onto the table, wiping the stickiness off his fingers on the soft cloth pants he was wearing. He reached to settle that hand just at Liam's jaw, hearing the sound of the mug as it was set down onto the tabletop. 

Liam's warm palm slid up over his side only a moment later, fingertips pressing into him lightly. Zayn shifted to turn into him, pressing chest to chest in answer to Liam's insistent hold. He broke from the kiss only to drag the tip of his tongue lightly over Liam's bottom lip, waiting for him to open and give him access before he sealed their lips together once again. The prince groaned for him, eagerly kissing him in return, lost in the honey sweetness that made up everything Zayn was. 

"Let us retire, Liam," Zayn murmured, pulling back just enough to speak. Liam tilted his head into another kiss, though he shifted his hold so that Zayn would be able to get up. 

The kiss was broken again as Zayn slipped off his lap, pulling him to his feet with a soft hold on his hand. He kept that hold as he led the way to the bedroom, guiding Liam onto the bed with him. Hands slipped under his shirt, greedily touching at any bare skin they could reach as Liam's lips found the side of his neck, trailing kisses down toward his collarbones. It made him giddy with anticipation. 

Of nearly everybody Zayn had bedded over his many years, Liam was the most enthusiastic, treating him as though he was the most desirable creature in the world. He could easily believe it was because of the prince's youth at barely twenty years, but regardless of what was the cause, Zayn would be sure Liam kept his vigor for a long time to come. 

He pushed himself up off the bed slightly to give Liam room to remove his shirt, again burying a hand into that soft hair as those lips attached to his chest. Liam was all over him, shucking off his clothes and touching wherever he could reach, loving every inch of his body. Some part of him wanted to see though- see how far Liam would go to worship him in every way. 

"Stop. I want you to do something for me." 

Liam was pulling away easily, lifting his head to meet with Zayn's gaze as he leaned up onto one hand. "What would that be?"

Pushing him back, Zayn planted one bare foot into the centre of Liam's chest, tilting his head to the side a little bit as he stretched out underneath him, unashamed. "I want your kisses all over me... starting at my toes."

Liam glanced down toward Zayn's foot where it was pressed firmly to his chest, one hand moving up to caress down over his calf gently. Taking that as Liam's assent to his demands, Zayn pulled away a little bit, Liam's other hand lifting to cup his heel comfortably to keep his leg steady. Soft lips pressed an even softer kiss to Zayn's ankle, and he relaxed on the bed with a soft breath, obviously pleased with the obedience. It only seemed to spur Liam on though and he smudged kisses up across the side of Zayn's foot toward his toes. 

Each one got a lingering kiss, starting with the smallest and ending with his big toe. He was surprised by the sudden wet warmth of Liam's tongue, but he wasn't about to complain as he was lavished with attention, the smooth glide of Liam's tongue over his sole feeling rather good. He shifted, his other foot moving to slip between Liam's knees on the bed, his toes slipping over the inseam of the softly tanned leather pants he still had on. Liam paused, but as he did, Zayn stilled his movements, a little smirk crossing his face. 

Liam seemed to understand what was expected of him and he pressed his mouth to Zayn's sole once again, sucking kisses across the arch of his foot. Zayn continued with his movements until he pressed his toes firmly between Liam's legs, rubbing over the defined hardness of his manhood. Liam moaned against him, hands tightening slightly on their holds. 

"Oh, you like that do you?" Zayn teased, biting at his lower lip lightly. "Take it out for me while you suck on my toes. Let me play with you Liam."

The compliance with the words was almost immediate as Liam dropped a hand toward his pants to untie them and push them out of the way. The roughness of Zayn's calloused skin slipped over him almost the moment he was bared to his gaze, making him groan roughly. He dragged his tongue up over Zayn's big toe, taking it into his mouth and preening under the appreciative moan the man beneath him let out. 

Zayn continued to torture him like this, rubbing and teasing until Liam was dripping precome for him and now leaving kisses on the smooth skin at his inner thigh. He was shaking with arousal, but following every word from Zayn's mouth without hesitation. 

"Come here," Zayn said gently, reaching to pull Liam up and on top of himself, letting him press into a kiss that he managed to keep connected even as Zayn was pushing off his shirt. He felt a hand on him as one of those long legs hitched up over his hip, and he was guided forward by the hold on his length. 

He felt Zayn position the tip at his soft hole and the kiss was broken as he was pushed gently away from it. "Go slow- I want to feel it all." 

He didn't need to be asked twice. With barely enough pressure to penetrate, Liam pushed against Zayn, feeling his body begin to open up around him slowly. Spreading to allow him access as though he belonged buried deeply inside of him. The paltry amount of lubrication offered by Liam's precome did little to ease the slide, but Zayn seemed to prefer it that way as he hadn't used anything by way of lubricant last time either. 

His hand rested just at the base of Liam's length, pushing him back when he had pressed in too far for comfort and Liam followed every move. It was glorious to have this much control over him, denying him so much but having him love it all the same. It took minutes before Liam was finally allowed to bottom out in Zayn, their hips pressed tightly together and their lips locked in a heated kiss. As soon as the hand at his groin moved, Liam was beginning a pace, pulling back only to drive back in the moment he had paused at the apex of the thrust. Zayn broke from his kiss, tossing his head back with a pleasured cry, his fingernails digging into Liam's shoulders, clinging to him. 

Both of those slender legs looped around Liam's waist as he kept going, giving Zayn exactly what he seemed to like the most, a quick, hard pace that had their hips meeting loudly with the sound of skin on skin. Zayn's pleasure was loud, his back arched up between them and his head lolled to one side as he pushed his ass down into the rough pace. He couldn't seem to keep in the moans, but Liam would never want him to do that. He loved hearing his pleasure, loved that he was the one to cause it all.

They moved together, both of them absolutely lost in the moment as everything but each other seemed to melt away. Liam was panting lightly, trying to keep his breath through the quick thrusts, though he was slowly losing it in more ways than one. It was like Zayn could sense it too. 

"Fill me..." He moaned out loudly, one hand slipping down to wrap around his own length, stroking quickly in tandem with Liam's thrusts. 

It took little more than that and another handful of thrusts before Liam was doing as he was told, pushing deep into Zayn and filling him with the heat of his seed, watching him spill over his soft belly moments later. He was pulled down into an embrace and he welcomed the relaxed position, staying right where he was, buried as deep into Zayn as he could be. He laid his head on Zayn's chest, listening to the rapid beat of his heart slowly calming in the quiet between them. 

It was so calm, so comforting to Liam to be held like this with both of Zayn's hands cradling him against his chest. He could live here forever, just like this in their hazy, post sex bliss. At least Zayn didn't seem to be in any hurry to move, just holding Liam close against himself and loving every moment of it. 

It was many minutes before he finally spoke, and he had Liam hanging on his every word as he explained their next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what the next step of the plan could possibly be. ^-^


	4. Accidentally on Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I stopped writing for absolutely everything quite a while ago, but I have some new chapters for some of my stories and I'm working on even more new ones! I'll be updating a lot of things and we'll see where it goes from there. ^-^

"Liam- come on!"

"I don't know about this, Kalan," Liam said, glancing down toward the end of the hallway. It had been a couple weeks since the funeral and they had found this door on accident, which of course Kalan wanted to explore as it was a part of the keep he had never been in. He already held a torch aloft in one hand that he had pulled down from a sconce on the wall, his other hand waving at Liam. 

"Come on! You never know what we'll find!"

With one more glance down the hallway, Liam followed after his second cousin, stepping into the dimly lit passageway that had opened up behind a dusty old bookshelf that even the servants had apparently forgotten was there. They padded down the gently sloping corridor, Kalan seeming to be vibrating with excitement over this- just as Liam had hoped he might be. The grating sound of stone behind them and the block of light from the hallway closing up to nothing left them with no other way to go than forward, further down into the darkness. 

Kalan led the way through the corridors, Liam just following after him and trying to stay in the light, voicing his discomfort every now and then. It was just brushed off by Kalan though who- while being a homebody- was more adventurous than Liam had ever imagined himself as being. Then again, when had Kalan ever purposely gone to a witch's house to make a deal with them? 

The passage got older and less cared for as they continued on inside the walls of the keep, walking through the suffocating darkness. "Do you think this was an escape route?" Kalan asked. 

"Most likely," Liam said. "It hasn't been used in years though- I didn't even know it was here." 

"Neither had I," Kalan said, sounding as though he was grinning. "Oh isn't this exciting? We could find a place only we would know about- imagine it Liam!"

He could imagine it, though he didn't say as much as they reached a split in the corridor. 

"Which way?" 

"Left?" Liam asked, looking up the sloping passage that looked like it went back up toward the upper floors. Kalan didn't argue, as if he believed they would have plenty of time to explore each and every hallway this place offered. 

The wearing of the passage walls became more apparent as they traversed up higher and Liam could feel his heart beginning to slowly crawl up his throat. They were close. He had to be careful or this could kill him too. Up ahead in the passage was a plank that was leaned diagonally across the hall, jammed against a pillar that looked rather unstable. 

"Maybe we should turn back?" Liam asked, knowing that Kalan would refuse. 

"No, we'll just go under- this has to come out somewhere, and I want to know where. If you want to be a coward then go back, but I won't."

Liam let out a little huff, following Kalan to the old plank. His cousin handed the torch to him to hold, stooping to go underneath the wooden board and that's when Liam took his chance. The board moved only a couple of inches as he pushed on it, but as promised that was all it took for the wall to crumble a little bit. 

"Liam?!"

The last thing out of Kalan's mouth was the bewilderment at what his cousin was planning before the realization crossed his face. Liam heaved at the board again and with a splintering crack it was dislodged and the entire passage wall shifted, coming down in a heavy heap directly on top of them both. Liam had just enough time and wit to move, though it wasn't quite far enough and he found himself pinned beneath some of the rubble, his arm rather hopelessly trapped between the pieces- though not broken.

The commotion had drawn some attention, as part of the servant's quarter wall had come down with the passage as well so Liam only had to wait a mere few minutes before somebody was coming to his aid. He was bloodied and bruised when he was pulled from the wall, but Kalan had been absolutely buried alive underneath all that stone. 

It took the servants hours to stabilize the walls and shift enough of the rubble to find the body and by that time, Liam was laid in bed with a doctor there to wrap his arm and check on his other injuries. He had been given quite the lecture through his tears, his father getting right on his case about exploring those old passages. Of course it was only for fear of his safety- it had only been an accident that the wall had collapsed after all. 

He was shaken enough though, his father had finally supposed, telling him to stay in bed for a while while somebody fetched the doctor to check his wounds. It had been quite the scare, Liam thought as the doctor wrapped a cloth bandage around his forearm. He very well could have been killed as well, but thankfully he had managed to get out of it mostly unscathed besides a few bruises and some minor scrapes. He wondered if Zayn was worried over him, or if he didn't care. 

That thought was pushed from his mind though. There was no way that Zayn wouldn't care if he had been seriously hurt. That would ruin his entire plan, but not only that, some part of Liam hoped that Zayn had come to grow fond of him. It seemed as though he had. They had spent some time together over the past weeks and Liam couldn't deny that he had pretty much fallen for the other man. He could only hope the same could be said for Zayn. 

He was left alone once the bandages were settled in place and he let out a sigh as the door closed. He didn't know how long he would have to wait to go and see Zayn this time, but there was a chance he wouldn't be allowed out because of his arm. Then again, if he never told anybody, then nobody could stop him, right? 

Ignoring the aches plaguing him, Liam threw off his blankets and pushed himself up from the bed, crossing the room to lock his door as he did each night when he retired to sleep. Digging through his wardrobe, he found an old cloak that he donned over his comfortable clothes, flipping the hood up on it before he was out the window. He scaled down the thickly growing ivy vines that had climbed up over the walls decades ago, going slow as to try not to irritate his arm too terribly. 

Once he reached the ground it was easy to blend into the people coming and going from the keep and he walked right out of the hold, heading toward the forest. This time, as soon as he touched the gate, Zayn was at the door to greet him, padding down the path to meet him halfway. 

"My love... you must be in such pain," Zayn murmured as they met in a warm embrace. "Come inside and I will ease your wounds."

Liam couldn't think of anything better than that idea and he willingly followed Zayn into the house, letting the door close behind himself as he was led into the kitchen and seated at the table. He watched Zayn move around, grabbing the oh so recognizable bottle of mead and a couple of cups as well as a small, lidded clay pot. He first poured some of the mead for Liam before he was reaching to remove the bandages, casting them to the side onto the table. He opened that pot, fingers dipping inside into some sort of salve that he gently rubbed into Liam's skin over the bruises and cuts. 

The coolness of it took away the ache, numbing the pain entirely until Liam couldn't feel even the slightest twinge, not even where Zayn was rubbing at him. A soft hand cupped his cheek and he tipped his head into the soft kiss that Zayn pulled him into, letting himself settle into it as his eyes slipped closed. 

"I never meant for you to get hurt," Zayn said, breaking from the kiss to softly push Liam's hair from his face. "But you've done so well regardless. We're nearly there, Liam.. we almost have everything we could want."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! ^-^ I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
